World vs. Creatures
Plot What if H1N1, never had a cure? What if, Vampires existed long before the world was created? It would lead to World War 1! Zombie, Vampire style. It's the end of the world, the world will end, but one brave man, (er- boy) steps up to the plate to take his swing. Max Etton, is a 11 year old boy, fighting Zombies and Vampires, who have teamed up, to kill the humans. Will this be the end of humanity? Or the end of zombies and vampires forever? Find out in this gripping story. Prolouge It was the year 1. The world was in horror, as Vampires, and Zombies were fighting, it was the end of the world, but then, a brave man, stood up, and said, "NO MORE!" He took a sword, and killed the zombies, Vampires, stepped up and hit the man. He was dead. The man's son took the plate, he drove wooden stakes into the Vampires, they all fell. The man was a hero. What was his name? Jack Etton. Chapter One I woke up at 5:00 AM, to hear screaming in his living room. I sighed. "Not again," I muttered. I walked out to the living, "Mum!" I had yelled in horror. It wasn't what I thought it was, nor, was it close. A man, was holding my mother, by her clothes, chomping on her neck. "I've read this before...somewhere," I said. The man threw my mother down, and started going for me!. I tripped over something. A chair leg? Maybe. But to my luck a wooden stake, from the closet fell to my hands. Garlic, flew from the kitchen behind the Vampire. It hit him in the head, the vampire hissed, and fell back, right onto the wooden stake. I got up, how was it that it just so had happened that the garlic flew from the kitchen? I saw the door open again, "Dad?" I asked. But no. It was an undead horde, 50. 60? I didn't know. "What the...?" I asked. The undead horde walked very slow. "Zombies," I said simply. "Dad!" I saw my dad in the horde. His hair, his face, his clothes, everything was the same, except he was a zombie. Anger filled me up, dropped the wooden stake, and ran out to my garage. Luckily, my dad carried weapons. He was in the army. I opened the garage and ran in, I bolted the door, and put a lock on the garage door. Inside the garage, held normal tools. "Too simple," I laughed. I went over to the light switch. I whipped it up. The walls flipped, as did the floor. The wall held, a machete, an AK47, a Commando, a Famas, a dagger, a wooden stake (beats me), garlic, and a blender. I opened the fridge on the other side. I grabbed a lunch bag, and a backpack, both hanging on a wall, I filled it up, Quickly, ''I thought. I could hear banging on the doors, the zombies were almost in. The garage door opened, a lambroghini pulled in. No one was in it. I looked confused, but hopped in. I drove it out, running over millions of Zombies. Vampires ran the speed, clawing me, trying to bite me, I shoved wooden stakes inside them. I pulled out an AK47. My first shot. I pulled the trigger, a bullet flew out to the head, not the chest, but the head of a zombie. Well, I thought it was a zombie. It happened to be my neighbour. He was a really pale man, really tall, and walked with a limp. He was also poor, and had ripped clothing. ''Oh well, ''I thought. ''He had a horrible life, I ended his horrible life. '' I hopped out of the lambroghini, and ran into a mall, millions of Zombies behind me. It seemed like they weren't focused on me, myself, though. I turned around, whatever it was I had to suck it up, and turn around. The Vampires and Zombies weren't after me. They were after each other. "Wha-?" I asked, but I was pulled into a mall. I was turned around and hugged, "Your still alive?" It was a sweet voice. I had heard it somewhere before. Sounded like a girls voice. I couldn't see her face. She was hidden in the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. It was ''deja-vu, ''as they call it. The girl laughed and stepped out of the shadows. "It's me, Ashley," she said, still giggling. It was my crush, ever since Grade 5. So, 3 years? Yeah, 3. "Ashley!" I said, relieved to see her. "I thought you died in the horde..." It was awkward. We both thought each other died. I still had the bag, slung over my shoulder. I thought we were the only two in the building, 'till I walked in. Ashley locked the doors. People were in robes, with sticks in their hands. "Er-?" I asked. "Don't even bother," Ashley said coolly. She walked off. Now, this is was I liked about her. She has an attitude, she has a pretty face, and long beautiful blond hair. Sparkling blue eyes, that made me drool a tad. "Now, I'll give you a tour," she said, smiling now. Chapter Two So, by now you've realized that Ashley is a complex person. But she's still pretty. "Well," she said. "This is our clothes shop," she pointed to a clothing store. It was pretty obvious, it was called, ''Cloth-a-lot. "And this, is weapon storage, well were we get our weapons," she indacated to a builidng with the name, Jupiter's Weapons. "Well, you've seen the whole building. Any questions?" she asked. "You'd make a good tour guide," I laughed. "Any ways, I'm going to get more clothes, get changed, and get some weapons, come down, have some food, and then leave." "If your leaving, I'm coming!" she said, yelling. I blushed, "Why would you want to come?" "Because, my parents are dead, I wanna evange them," she said simply. I smirked, "Sure." I ran to the changing rooms, got into some new clothes. And when I went to the weapon store, something happened that may change my life...forever. ---- So, where was I? Oh right. So, I walked into the weapon store, and I was looking at weapons. I noticed this one sword, it had a nice glow, like a lightsaber from Star Wars. I picked it up, "Cool!" I said. I looked around for other weapons, when I heard a bang on the wall. I looked... nothing. I looked around again. Another bang. Again nothing. I shrugged turning back. Just then, the bang came again. A vampire, zombie, AND a werewolf came in. All working together. I took out the sword with a glow. "Come at me!" I yelled at them. The zombie walked out at me. "Ughhh," it groaned. It looked familiar. "Mr Grayton?" I asked it. It replied with another, "Ughhh." ''I'm not that stupid, ''I thought. I swung my sword at my English teacher. It died fast. The glow stopped, and took the glow of a zombie now. I was confused but swung it at a werewolf. The werewolf turned into a zombie. I screamed. I thought it was going to come at me, but it turned around and attacked the zombies, vampires, and werewolfs. "I get it now," I said. The sword didn't glow, it absorbs whatever it touches! The zombie era left, and the sword's glow grew hair! "Yep, I'm dreaming." I swung at every thing else, the army of zombies, vampires, and werewolves, came to me. A fire was starting at the end of the room, I swung my sword at it, my sword turned to a firesword. I walked down the stairs, bleeding rapidly, werewolves, vampires, and zombies behind me. I walked down the stairs limping. "What's going on?" Ashley asked me, she noticed the horde of creautures behind me. "Run!" she yelled. She pulled out a gun, and shot the creatures. "No!" I yelled. "Their with us." It seemed hard to believe. "What?" Ashley yelled at me. "What do you mean, 'Their with us!'?" I sighed and showed her the sword. Everyone gasped. "I found it in the store," I said. "But..." A robed man said. "It was in a crystal ball." "No it wasn't," I said. Everyone gasped again. "What?" "Only a descendant of the creators of the creautures, the most evil person ever to excist, and who still does, Impestus Samak, cannot see the crystal ball, and take the sword away. It's you," a robed man said. Everyone bowed. "Oh, Max Etton, lord of the monsters. Bring us into a new era, and kill Impestus," the same robed man said. Category:Horror Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Evil Category:Death Category:Creatures Category:Percy Jackson12